THE BERSERKER VOL 1 Stone Lion
by Blitzkrieger
Summary: Leo Rock is he padawan of Jedi Master and General Pong Krell that is till he is put under direct command of Anakin Skywalker. Leo will join Anakin and Ahsoka in all there adventurers during the clone wars, comprised of some of my favorite episodes from Season 1-2 maybe more make a request for an episode and I'll consider it! AhsokaxOC OC is Leo
1. Chapter 1

WAR RAGES IN A THOUSAND SYSTEMS, THE REPUBLIC AND THE JEDI ARE SPREAD THIN THROUGH THE STARS IN THE DEEP SECTORS ANAKIN SKYWALKER LEADS HIS FLEET IN AN DARING ATTEMPT TO SNATCH VICTORY FROM DEFEAT AND AID THE LOOSING ARMYS OF GENERAL KRELL ON THE WORLD OF FELUCIA.

"Ahsoka follow me down the middle" Anakin barked into his head piece as he sat in his black and golden starfighters he wore his red and brown robes with his grey shoulder pauldrons around his neck, in hisDelta-7B _Aethersprite_-class light interceptor left. Behind him flew another Delta-7B _Aethersprite_-class light interceptor with red and white colored one. Inside was the Torgrutan Padwan a head piece sat on her Lekku with her silks bead braid and akul-tooth headdress her clothes in the seat were less then appropriate for a girl her age. It was red boots and white pants with a strapless bras around her torso revealing her shoulders arms and navel. She had on red fingerless gloves with a battle skirt a pinkish purplish Torgrutan sash. Four republic warships attacked the much large fleet of five droid ships.

"Follow me boys" Ahsoka said to the clone squadron behind her playfully as they flew through the battle. "Yes Commander" one of the clones said as they squadron of clone bombers followed the two jedi. They spun and dodged the cannon fire from the separatist ships. One than another clone ship was lost as they flew over the droid ships and "Let'em go boys" Ahsoka said and the clone from before nodded "Yes sir, bombs away" he said as all the clone bombers igniting the droid ships in explosions. The droids blockade was broken instantly Anakin ordered all clones "We got our hole all ships take that gap" every single clone starfighter and drop ship swarmed the gap that the destroyed droid ship had held.

Clone starfighters took the shielded the gunships of the republic many exploding for the military goal. Ahsoka and Anakin destroyed droid fighters and missile launchers "Ahsoka, they can clean up here lets get down there with Rex" Anakin smirked hearing her master wanting her to join him. The two Delta-7B _Aethersprite_-class light interceptors joined the dozens of almost it seamed hundreds of clone drop ships like locusts in a swarm.

Down on the planet below furious fighting raged. As Besslik jedi Genrao Pong Krell watched the republic clones charge head on at an advancing droid army. The rocky and sandy covered planets ground had been stained with the blood and oil of clones and droids each killing and destroying one another. "How long till Skywalker arrived" Krell growled at a clone all four of his arms crossed "Just been informed sir, Skywalker's broken through reinforcements are on there way" the clone said relieved to give such news "Finally" Krell grumbled as the last line of defense was broken and clones shouted "FALL BACK FALL BACK THEY'VE BROKEN THROUGH" droids flooded the clones Krell growled and watched as his camp began to be overrun by the droids. "Sir" a clone commander yelled as he run up to the general "What?" He asked.

"Look!" He pointed to the sky and Krell and clones saw the gunships of the 501st legion flying over the the camp there ships let fly a barrage of missiles on droids decimating the droid army. And letting a roar of cheers and yells of gratitude from the remaining clones. Just then Anakin and Ahsokas jedi star fighters whizzed over head "She's all yours Artoo" Anakins said as he unbuckled himself. "Right behind you Skyguy" Both jedi leapt out of there fighters in midflight the astro droids piloting them away. The two jedi landed right in the fray of the droids and hacked away at them like they were weeds. Soon the droids dwindled around them as there clone drop ships landed.

Clone Captain Rex wielding two blaster pistols the blue phase-1 armored ARC (Advanced Recon Commando) Trooper. "GO GO GO" he shouted as he charged head on with the clone legion behind him. He joined adult human man and preteen Torgrutan girl as they both wielded only one saber. Anakin sliced two droids in half while Ahsoka jumped into a super battle droid and stabbed into its head. "I got your back sir" Rex barked under his helmet as he shot of the heads of three battle droids. "You always do Rex" Anakin thanked while they other clones ran past him pushing the droids back.

"Come you two, we got a battle to win" Ahsoka said as she leapt of the heads of super battle droids and stabbed, chopped and sliced at them "Good to see she's still got her spirits" Rex said as he shot another droid in the head without even looking.

LATER

Clones from the 501st stood around the encampment of Krells legion some were chatting away, others running around to make sure the camp was forfeited while more carried wounded to medical tens that had been rebuilt. Ahsoka Anakin and Rex entered the camp after finishing the last of the droids. In the middle of the camp they saw General Krell directing the clones with his four arms the Besalisk master was barking orders faster then the clones could do them. "I've heard story's of General Krell" Rex said to his own General and commander.

"Any good" Ahsoka asked "General Krell is a decorated War hero though unorthodox I here he is as ferocious as his tactics" Anakin answered her "Glad he's on our side" Ahsoka whispered to Rex who nodded as the approached Pong Krell. "Master Krell" Anakin said hands behind his back like Rex "Call me General while on the Battlefield Skywalker" Anakin smirked at the Besalisk jedi "I've grown fond of the title myself" he joked Krell glared at the human. "Tell me Skywalker, your tardiness was unexpected was it because you enjoyed yourself up there or something else" he growled at the chosen one. Rex and Ahsoka looked at Anakin on his he response "General General" a clone came running up to him "What is it clone" Krell hissed as the trooper gave a quick salute "Commander Rock has returned sir, his men are wounded" at hearing the name Rock Krells eyes grew full of anger "WHAT" he roared at the clone "I told that whelp to hold the pass leading to our flank. Just as the said that a group of only a handful of clones came limping into the camp. Some used other clones for support as they walked in others were being carried on stretches in the middle of them was a boy he only stood about 5'8 or less light skinned and he had a clone trooper on his back. His head was covered in bright orange curly hair with sideburns going down his face and a Padawan braid on the back his eyes were bright green and his face of his head he wore from what one could see a black shirt underneath of a dark green robe on the top with the sleeves rolled up past his elbows with dark green leather gloves his robe was tucked into a wide and thick sash that had a lightsaber dangling from the sash made the robes have a tunic like affect covering his read and front under them were black pants with green leather boots. ( IMPORTANT: For people who can't understand my description its very similar to the outfit from force Unleashed called 'The Dreaming Robes' that starkiller wears in the cave of evil on Dagobah but green and black and that cloth dangling between is legs IS NOT THERE)!

He seemed the same age as Ahsoka for his lanky like arms did appear like they couldn't hold the clone but clearly the clones weight was no problem. Even as the jedi watched blood seeping from the boys left side.

Two clones rushed over to help him with a stretched he laid the clones body on the stretcher "He got caught...in a explosion" the boy stammered to the medical clones "We'll have him fixed up right away sir!" the medic said quickly as the took off with to the medical station. "Master Krell I hadn't realized you took another Padawan" Anakin smirked crossing his arms "I didn't" he growled at Anakin as he walked toward the Padawan all four of his hands clenched in fists "PADAWAN" Krell roared and the boy froze spinning around "MASTER- uh I mean General" he corrected himself "I specifically ordered you to hold the flank, why have you retreated... ANSWER ME" Anakin and Ahsoka gasped Krell snapped at the youngling "M-master I'm sorry, we were getting over run, I we collapsed the pass so they couldn't get through-"SLAP Krell delivered the back hand of one of his four to the boys face "I don't want excuses- I WANT RESULTS BOY" he yelled at the boy who dropped his head low in submission even as he balled his hands into fists of his own "DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR" he yelled again at the boy who was clearly bleeding as his own blood dripped on the sandy ground "... Yes sir" he whispered back Krell turned around and started to walk away "Good" he spat on the ground without even looking at the boy.

As soon as Krell was a safe distance away the boy let out a rough sigh and grabbed his left side in pain. He turned away and started to actually limp to one of the tents. "Ahsoka" Anakin said to the girl as he nodded his head toward the boy "Yeah sure" she said unsure of what had just happened.

When she walked away Anakin walked over to Krell who stood towering and looking over a holo chart of his next objective. "What exactly did you mean when you said you didn't take a Padawan" he asked the Besalisk "I was forced to take him by the council, that boys as useful as a shattered cup of glass holding water" he chuckled about his Padawan "Hmmm, I have often thought the same of my Padawan" Anakin snickered along with The giant Pong "That's right I heard how you two were forced into being a master, at least your Padawan is useful" Krell added.

Elsewhere Ahsoka entered the same tint she thought the boy known as 'Rock' had entered but he wasn't there she saw nobody in the tent. Then she heard the sound if a humming lightsaber. She peeked her head out of the tint and followed the humming to around the tent. Ahsoka peaked over to see the boy holding a bright... White lightsaber? He pressed the lightsaber to his left side and growled through his teeth "STOP" Ahsoka shouted running over to him he dropped the lightsaber and spun around to face her he winced and grabbed his wound at the sudden movement. "What in the stars are you doing" he picked up his saber hit that was wrapped in a bandages for a better grip and had a half cupped tip like her masters and standard boots butt.

"What's it look like I'm closing the wound" he snapped at her "WITH YOUR LIGHTSABER" she screamed as he held the searing wound "What else would I use" he asked her she walked up and shrugged "Uh bacta, force healing" she sarcastically answered. He doodle his eyes "The men need the bacta, and I'm no good at healing" he said as he turned the white lightsaber on getting ready to sear the wound. "Stop" Ahsoka said reaching her hand out and making the lightsaber shoot out of his hand commander Rock held up his own hand making the saber stop in the air Ahsoka put her hand down and made the lightsaber drop to the ground. "Your General Skywalkers Padawan" he asked she nodded "Yeah... My names Ahsoka Tano" the boy walked a few steps and picked up his lightsaber and picked up his saber "Leo Rock nice to meet you" he said as he drew was about to draw the blade "Here let me" Ahsoka said as she walked up to him he didn't move as she placed both her gloved palms onto his wound he sighed through his nose at her touch but as she did she focused on the force and Leo's face loosened up at the easing of pain.

"There better" she asked as she removed her hands and stood she was about an inch taller then him mainly for her Lekku and females starting to mature earlier then boys. "Yeah thanks" he said back feeling the healed wound "Better then a lightsaber" she asked he smirked "Ha ha Tano" he laughed sarcastically as he covered of the now healed wound. There was a brief pause between the two "So uh... Thanks by the way... For coming when you did, we would have lost a lot more if you hadn't" he said scratching his neck.

She smiled at him and he smiled back "I huh better to check on the men" he stammered walking off. As he did Ahsoka watched him go "Commander Tano" somebody said behind her.

"Eep" she squeaked turning around and sighing to see Rex's blue stripped phase 1 helmet "Getting aquatinted with Commander Rock" he asked she nodded "Good, General Krell ask General Skywalker are asking for you" while he spoke Ahsoka walked past him back around she came "Then lets not keep him waiting" she said across the camp back at the command tent Krell and Anakin looked over the strategy of there next move "Don't you think its a bit risky?" Anakin asked Krell "Risky?" Pong Krell faked him even with Anakins height being taller then most Krells till towered over him "But effective, we must win this battle" Krell urged crossing his four arms. "It'll waste to many lived in a frontal assault on the droids base, we should try to find a way to weaken there assaults" Anakin suggested instead as Rex and Ahsoka entered "What's the situation" Ahsoka asked "The Separatists have a heavily fortified command post not far from here its the central huh for all confederate activity on this planet" Anakin explained to his student a holographic image showed a droid base, it wasn't just a base it was a full fortress with guns and turrets on walls surrounding it, a force wild generator up and running too with a refueling center for star ships. Krell gazed at the Torgrutan "We shall start with an all out assault on there front gates, by overwhelming them the will falter and-" Krell was interrupted by Anakin "And cost us about half of our men".

Krell glared at the young knight "And what do you suggest Skywalker" he hissed at him Anakin looked at the droid fortress to see pipes running all the way through it leading to the fuel station "Send in a smaller force, to infiltrate the base and destroy the fuel plants it'll cause a chain reaction nearly leveling the place" he suggested to him. Krell scratched his chin "Hmmm and use the main force to draw the Enemy's attention... Clever" he said in agreement to Anakin who smirked in his own ego "Whoever destroyed the fuel reserves could get caught in the explosion it he suicide" Ahsoka pointed out in the plan. "I will send the boy, with any luck he'll draw some of the droid fire away from us", a clone walked up to Krell "I'll inform Commander Rock right away sir" he said to his general and Krell gave a quick nod "No need See" Leo entered the tent as he talked to the Clone "I heard the plan, It won't be a problem" he said without hesitation "The only problem will he cleaning up after your incinerated boy" Krell chuckled earning him a glare from Ahsoka that he didn't even notice "Yes sir" Leo said back quietly "General Krell may I suggest My Padawan, a company yours, two years are better then one" Anakin tried to say to Krell who scratched his headed chin the Besalisk looked at Ahsoka

"Very well, I put you Commander Tano in charge of the plan, boy" he spat at Leo who stood at attention "You will obey Commander Tano, maybe you can learn something from a real jedi" he added to the order Leo sucked in a deep breath through his nose "... As you wish master" he said hesitantly.

Krell glared at him with ice cold eyes "Good"

LATER

Ahsoka and Leo got onto a pair of republic speeder bikes known as the BARC (Biker Advanced Recon Commando) speeder bikes. Krell and Anakin stood outside the command tent and watched them both speed of "A little hard on him don't you think" Anakin asked Krell, "On that pup, no Skywalker if I were to give any under my command special treatment then the chain of command would become unfocused" Anakin shrugged in some sort of Agreement "I sense more" Krell said looking at Anakin with his four arms still crossed "Not only as a Padawan but second in command, I must have the boys absolute loyalty and devotion for on the battle he is both right hands and my right hands cannot work of they do not obey" he said I crossing his arms and balling his two right hands into fists. "Now" Krell said recrossing his arms "Prepare for the troops to move out

LATER

The entire clone legions of both Krell and Skywalker marching toward the front gates of the droid fortress droids were pouring out from it like a floor as more on the walls blasted down from above. On the front lines about thirty yards from the gate was Anakin with Rex who were both firing at the incoming droids. Anakin deflected blaster shots with his blue lightsaber in one hand and talked into his com "Care to join me General Krell" Anakin asked sarcastically because far from the battle over looking the siege from a far was Krell "Negative Skywalker, I'm far better suited in guiding this battle then fighting in it" Deep in the battle Anakin sighed "Alright then now its up to the Padawan" he said back.

"You mean your Padawan that useless whelp is probably already dead" Anakin shook his head and dew other the comm. On the far right side of the battle Ahsoka and Leo parked there speeders just about fifty feet from one of the right wall. They ran up behind a large rock and gazed up at the walls. No droids were patrolling them because all of the droids had been diverted to the front of the base to hold of Anakin and Krells Attack Leo looked back at Ahsoka "Alright let's go" Ahsoka said as she got ready to run "Wait, look" Leo grabbed her arm and pointed at the ground all across the ground were about a dozen mines had been laid down. "Good call" she said back to him she looked at the mines seeing no way through them except by walking lightly around them. "What now" she asked him "Thought you were in command" he asked she glared at him "It's you and your master who have been fighting these droids" she stated about how he knew more about what the droids movements were in this circumstance he looked at an open spot on the droid mine felid then another not far and another son more and another one just before the wall.

He took a stance and a deep breath "Do exactly what I do" Leo ordered as he used the force to jump onto an opening on the mines he landed with one foot then kicked off with the same to land on his palm. He pushed himself onto another opening then another till he made it to the end. He waved for Ahsoka to come toward him with both and she nodded and did the same exact thing she did landing on her feet and hands while jumping over the mines. Till she landed right next to him gracefully "Tad-ah" she said to him making a small crack on his lips "Alright let's get to the top" Leo said he held his two palms out to Ahsoka both of them together she placed one foot onto his palm and with both of them using the force he shot her up into the air over the wall.

She landed on the top of the wall and "Uh-Oh" she said as she saw herself surrounded by battle droids both super, and regular as well as droidikas about maybe a hundred or less in all she took out her lightsaber ready to fight them all holding the green blade in her classic shein back handed grip "HAHAHA NICE TRY JEDI" somebody shouted standing in the middle of the droids was a separatist leader, he was an alien with green scaled skin and link eyes with purple slits one of his eyes was twitching. He wore a bright red uniform complete with a big red hat, a short cap with many decorations on it.

"I knew you jedi would try something like this" he said as Ahsoka put her hands up seeing herself out numbered. The crimson clothed green skinned general smirked at her surrender, a droid walked up and took the saber from her as she was binders cuffed her wrists another droid had already taken her pack with the charged and explosives m. "So how many jedi are there" he asked cockily as he walked up to Ahsoka "How many of your precious jedi are behind the wall knowing you've been captured the probably sent twenty jedi, no maybe fifty at least" he boasted "Your probably brought an army of jedi to try and take this base" he laughed about out grand his separatist base was. A regular battle droid ran up to the boastful commander and with its small mechanical voice it said "Sir we've located the other jedi beyond the wall" "WHAT"? The General gasped "How many fifty!" He yelped at the droid

"No sir" it said back.

"A hundred" he asked on the edge of fear he gasped?

"No sir!" The droid said again

Ahsoka smirked at the two "A THOUSAND" he dared to even ask.

"No sir" the droid repeated as if it was all it could say "Common how many" the General asked? Just then Ahsoka saw a tug on her lightsaber in the droids hands and smiled more.

Just as the droid said "One sir" Ahsokas Lightsaber flew out of her hand and the General shouted "WHAT" up above landing in front of him turning on both the sabers he was holding his white and Ahsokas green he and the Confederate locked eyes green pupils and purple slits and "uurrr-GRAAAAAAAAAA" Leo let the force explode out him sending the general and his droids around him flying all the droids around him who didn't get knocked down opened fire and Leo was waiting for them he started deflecting there blasts back at them shooting them down one by one. "Ahsoka" he shouted back at her as he sliced her cuffs off. "SET THE CHARGES" he barked as he lunged at the small army droid he sliced two in half just by sliding on his knees and holding the blades. Then he jumped in the air his body horizontal and spinning chopping away at the droids like a twister. Landing it without flaw he engaged the droids head on. A feet away fixing his hat was the separatist general "No..." He squeaked seeing Leo fight not just fighting he was destroying the droids.

While Leo fought of the droids Ahsoka grabbed the back pack and ran to four large tanks of fuel and started to set the charges. Back at the center of the droids was The separatist General watching Leo take on all of the droids without a scratch so red "Not him" he begged as Leo blasted a super battle droid away taking out four droids in the line of fire of the battle droids flying body. Leo jumped up over the droids and smashed his right fist holding his white saber his knuckles crushing into the ground repulsing the droids around him "Not..." The droid bodies started to fall like rain crashing into the ground around him "Not the **Berserker**".

At the main entrance to the gate Anakin and Rex were still battling the droids defending the base "General Krell what's going on, Ahsoka and your Padawan should be back by now". Back at the command post Krell glared from afar "Your Padawan is probably fine Skywalker mine of course must had done something to mess this up, now we're stuck with it".

Back inside the base Ahsoka placed the last charge "LEO LET'S GO" she called back to him as Leo pointed his lightsaber at the separatist twitching eye "LEO" Ahsoka shouted

Outside the fortress Anakin, the clones and General Krell watched helplessly as the entire droid base exploded into a fiery inferno. While all the clones cheered at the sight of victory Anakin spoke directly to his com. Anakin smirked at the win, but his smile was short lived with the idea of the padawans crossed his mind "Ahsoka... Ahsoka come in" he called but no answer came.

"Ahsoka!" He snapped again Krell could here the same exasperated shouts from Anakin through his com on his top fight wrist he glanced at it without a hint of remorse. "Padawan Rock" Anakin barked hoping the red head would answer there wasn't an answer from Leo either.

"Respond..." Anakin begged again.

But nothing came out of the com.

"Can any of you hear me" Anakin asked again worried.

"Loud and clear Master, We both read you" Ahsokas voice whistled out of the comm getting a sigh from Anakin.

Back on there BARC Speeders the two kids were driving off. And hog tied on the back of Leo's speeder was the Separatist General gagged by a piece of own red cape. He was barking and making sounds through the cloth but couldn't. Leo and Ahsoka looked at each other "And we're bringing a present" Leo said back actually sounding happy to report it.

LATER

Back at the camp the 501st were packing up there gear, Rex and three other clones were escorting the separatist general away into a drop ship to he taken to the brig. Krell watched as Anakin and Ahsoka were chatting and walking side by side toward himself and Anakin "Well, they seem to be getting along" Anakin smirked at the end of the day. "Indeed" Pong said as both Younglings walked up to there respected masters. "That fighting style" Ahsoka asked why she had her lightsaber in hand that Leo had returned "What about it?" He asked back."I've never seen anything like it" she explained Leo who rolled his eyes "Well it's just a mix of Vaapad/Juyo and some soresu and a few of my own moved" he said as he held his own lightsaber "I heard Vaapads one of the hardest to learn" she said as they got within ears length of the masters "Well my master says I should-"

"Boy!" Krell snapped chasing Leo's smile off his face Krell marched up to him "What happened, those charged were detonated late explain!" Krell spat at Leo who stood straight up and didn't even flinch "The droids new we were coming sir, we had a bit of trouble" Krell clenched his fist "Trouble" he barked he brought back his fist and gave also a left hook to the face "Your incompetence could have cost us the battle" Krell spat in his the boy on the ground, the human boy had one hand on the ground the other turned into a fist Leo's lip started to bleed and he wiped it off with his gloved fist. "And you Padawan tano Its obvious you are not to blame here, I will make it so that in my report you of course were the one who saved this pathetic boy" Krell toward Ahsoka then glared back at the kneeling Leo.

"Do you have something to say whelp" Krell growled at Leo stood up back towards Krell he turned around and said through his teeth.

"... No... sir..."

"GOOD" Krell barked at him again "If suffered enough of you here, your officially under Skywalkers command he is your general now while I clean up your messes here" the Besalisk turned away from the other jedi and headed off toward his command center, while Krell left Leo felt his jaw and spat out some of his own blood.

While he did Anakin walked up to him "Well that was unexpected" Anakin said "Master Skywalker" Leo coughed he stood up straight hands in front of his crotch. "Well while General Krell cleans up your 'mess'" Anakin winked at the word mess "Your coming with me" Anakin turned around and walked toward a gun ship.

REPUBLIC CRUISER _RESOLUTE_

Anakin, Ahsoka and Leo exited the gun ship, standing in front of the gun ship was Rex and Admiral Yuralen. "Welcome back sir" Rex said to Anakin who patted Rex on the shoulder. "

General were's our next stop" the Admiral asked?

"Dunno yet, let's go find out" Anakin suggested cheerfully Ahsoka exited the Drop ship but Leo didn't Ahsoka stopped realizing he wasn't following. "

Are you coming?" She asked.

He looked at her and she smiled her blue eyes locking with his green and he smiled back and he said "Yeah let's go"!


	2. Ch2 malevolence rising

REPUBLIC CRUISER _RESOLUTE _BYTHSYSTEM

The Venator class star destroyer was flanked by three more of its kind, each having clone fighters flying around them in patrol inside the hangar clones acted normally going by there scheduled routines. While in the hanger Leo sat legs crossed hands on his palm. He was meditating breathing in deep breaths of air then exerting them out slowly. He was truly at peace and

Type-type-type-type-type-type-type-type-type-type- 

His right eyelid twitched for a moment but then he remembered the silence and

Type-type-type-type-type-type-type-type-type-type- 

Against he twitched he opened his green eyes and waited for the noise again, and waited. He let out a steady breath realizing it was done.

Type-type-type-type-type-type-type-type-type-type- 

Or not!

Leo let out a groan "What Are you doing" Leo asked as he still sat legs crossed one hand on his knee the other on the floor as he looked back at Ahsoka who was sprawled back on the wing of the _Twilights_ large horizontal wing.

The _Twilight_ was The Twilight was a G9 Rigger freighter that was originally used by Hutt crime lord Ziro Desilijic Tiure as a spice freighter during the Clone Wars. Later in the Battle of Teth, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, used it to take Hutt crime lord Jabba Desilijic Tiure's son back to his home planet of Tatooine, but were shot down over the planet and were forced to crash-land the ship. After they abandoned it, the ship was scavenged by Jawas, and Skywalker later returned and reclaimed it. The ship's appearance of age caused it to be nicknamed the Grease Bucket and the Bucket of Bolts by Tano and Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, respectively.

The Twilight had one big main wing that Ahsoka was sitting on with a holo pad typing. and one retractable second wing, which was placed under the main wing that and approximately half the size of the main wing. The retractable wing was called a Tal Nami Freighter Swing Wing, which gave the craft extra maneuverability. It was also equipped with one heavy blaster cannon. Another smaller retractable wing was placed above the main wing equipped with a double heavy blaster cannon. If needed the wing would go in the upright position to allow the blasters to be fired. The cockpit was positioned between the main wing and the main engine. Astromech droid R2-D2 traveled inside this cockpit with the ship's captain, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. Just next to the cockpit, the main wing housed two small, secondary engines.

The ship was armed with three heavy blasters, located on struts around the ship, concussion missiles and also had a rotating laser cannon mounted on the main wing, with periscope controls. The Twilight had a small hangar in its rear, big enough to fit Skywalker's starfighter. The hangar was otherwise used as a cargo hold and was equipped with a magnetic field to allow outer space transfer of goods. A tow cable was placed to winch in heavy containers. The ship also had a boarding ramp underneath the vessel, which acted as the main entrance to the ship. The hangar door could also be used as an exit and entrance to the ship.

"Hmmm" Ahsoka asked as she kept typing "I asked What are you doing?" He said again she skinned on the holo pad "Well I was seeing if I could find your starfighter" she said. He knitted his eyebrows and got up "I don't have my own starfighter" he pushed up off the metal floor with his green gloved palms "What really" she asked breaking contact with the screen. He shrugged and nodded "Why" she asked Leo nudged his head a bit "My master never wanted to waste resources, so I mainly used bombers or clone ship" he answered leaning on the main wing of the ship. He couldn't see it but Ahsoka let a grin cross her face "Bet the Padawan to the Hero of Saresh could use a new ship" Ahsoka commented on his masters legacy and war hero story of General Krell

"Look at this" she said shoving the pad in his face showing various types of Delta-7B _Aethersprite_-class light interceptors. Each with there own uniques traits but all the same type of ship some were blue with stripes others had red stripes instead, some barely had markings on them and had only a few colors besides the grey tint of its metal. "What am I looking at here?" He asked not interested all that much. "Delta-7B _Aethersprite_-class light interceptors, almost every jedi in the war has one" she said as she pressed her finger onto the screen and swiped it to a picture of an interceptor with mostly red markings on it with some green to match "Is that the symbol of the jedi order" he asked her and she nodded pasted or painted right into the top of the ship was a dark crimson red symbol of the jedi order "It's also mine" Ahsoka smirked as she got down flat on her belly one hand holding up her head via her chin.

Leo looked back at her "Not interested" he said flipping it back to her she caught it with some surprise "What- not interested in what?" She asked "Uh you were about to ask me about my own 'jedi starfighter'" he held up to gloved hands to show quotations with his fingers. "Oh common you get to customize it and everything" she said jumping off the main wing and shoving the pad back in to Leo's face "I don't want one" he explained to her

She cooed into his ear "There a lot faster then regular fighters".

"No" Leo grumbled sitting down on the metal floor again.

"You can modify it however you like" she begged again.

"I said no" Leo copied her voice.

Ahsoka started to pout about him ignoring her "I'll leave you alone if you-" "Done" Leo said eyes closed Ahsoka gazed at him and he peaked one eye opened smiling. She walked off and Leo sighed with the silence he was finally alone till Ahsokas holo pad came flying at Leo's head.

"OW" Leo cried as he felt the back if his orange hair Ahsoka let out a hardy laugh grabbing her navel and hunching over laughing "Why did you throw that" he barked at her checking the back of his head for bumps while gnashing his fangs. "What are you going to do about it" she asked walking up Leo picked up the pad and sighed "Ahhhh... Nothing" he said she smirked "Good".

"What?" He asked her

"Nothing" she said turning her head.

He rolled his eyes giving up on trying to meditate and picked up the pad that had recently struck him "My master would probably throw you in the brig for that" Leo suggested as he walked up to her and handed her the pad as he spoke of Krell "Oh I might"somebody said. Anakin was standing behind the two children "Heya Skyguy" Ahsoka said Leo stood straight up "General Skywalker" he said formally "Don't it will only make is ego bigger" Ahsoka said about how Leo was being so serious "You may learn a thing snips" he said using her pet name. "Snips?" Leo asked Ahsoka she rolled her blue eye "You shouldn't be any stranger to nicknames Berserker" Anakin joked a Leo scratched his head at the mentioning his nickname. "Well you'll always be Rusty to me" Ahsoka said Leo raised his eyebrow at her at her commenting on his hair color "Don't take it lightly Leo" Anakind advised.

Leo gazed up at the master "She's probably going to call you that for the rest of your life... Rusty". Anakin rolled his eyes "C'mon lets get to the bridge, we'll he hearing from Master Koon soon"

BRIDGE

Anakin stood with both Ahsoka and Leo on his left and right in the front of the bridge. "So this mystery weapon? That's what Master Koons looking for" Leo asked Anakin nodded "And if he does, we'll assist him" Anakin answered him hands behind his back "But we were ordered to protect the system" Leo frater "And we will, but only if were ordered to" Anakin added. "Relax Rusty, we'll be fine" they walked up to the holo table were an image of Master Plo Koon appeared. When Ahsoka saw the masked master her face lit up "Kata'ua Master Koon" Koon saw Ahsoka and nodded at her "Kata'ua, Lil'soka" he said cheerfully under his mask. "How goes the search" Anakin asked "We believe we've located this... Weapon and have tract it to the Arbagato system we need reinforcements" he asked them Anakin had his arms crossed "I'll have to ask the council I was giving strict orders to protect our staging area" then something happened suddenly and the image of master Koon rocked violently and shuddered, The three jedi looked at the image but the image got fuzzy "Master Plo what's happening!" Ahsoka asked as the image vanished.

And the jedi master was gone Leo leans on the monitor trying to raise the sky me again "Its dead" he said back to Anakin and Ahsoka turned around to the center of the bridge at a hollow table "You heard master Plo, he needs our support we have to go help him" Ahsoka urged as they walked Leo looked across Anakin to her and said "We have to ask the council first" Anakin, he shot in.

"Ahsoka, this is an important meeting Ahsoka, be mindful and speak only when spoken to" Anakin said as the entered the command center of the bridge.

Already on the holo was Mace Windu, Yoda and Kenobi with Chancellor Palpatine "This mystery weapon has struck in a dozen systems and disappeared without a trace" Windu hissed to the republics head of state "We cannot afford to loose anymore ships freinds" he said to the jedi, then he noticed Anakin. And the highness's face lit up with delight "Ah Master Skywalker have you had any success in finding General Grievous secret weapon?" He asked him.

Anakin stepped foreward and pressed a button on the holo table were an image of the red planet of appeared Arbagato with three Republic Warships "Master Plo is here in Arbagato system when we lost contact" Anakin said as the four others looked at one another.

"We've had no more contact from General Plo Koon the absence of distress beacons indicates that his fleet was..." Anakin trailed off When Ahsoka looked at her "That his fleet was destroyed like the others" Anakin said while he looked sorrowful at Ahsoka then back at the council before them. Anakin held out his hand and gestured "We were about to prepare a rescue mission-" he was quickly interrupted by Palpatine. "Hasn't clone intelligence reported this weapons never leaves survivors" Palpatine asked "The Separatists are being unusually tidy" Obi-wan said earning him a gaze from Ahsoka "Tragic are these loses, more we must prevent" Yoda sighed.

"All our battle cruisers will be resigned to guard our supply convoys, that included yours Skywalker" Master Windu said Ahsoka watched them as they debated "I'm afraid we can't risk anymore ships with a rescue mission" Windu added with a hint of regret. "WAIT!" Ahsoka snapped getting all eyes on her "Just because there weren't any survivors before doesn't mean there won't be any this time" she barked at the older men. "Boldly spoken for one so young" Palpatine said with a disapproving tone as he interlocked his claw like fingers "She is learning from Anakin" Obi-wan snickered.

"Excuse my Padawan" Anakin growled as he shot her a glare "We will deploy as you have instructed Master" Anakin obeyed as the image vanished from sight, Ahsokas eyes fell to the floor she clutched her hands as she turned away from the holo table "Ahsoka!" Anakin hissed with ice spinning around glaring at her, she halted and turned around "If anybody could survive master Plo could I don't under stand-" she pointed out as Anakin interrupted her crossing his arms in dissatisfaction "What you don't understand Jedi protocol". Leo was silent with his hands behind his back as Anakin barked at his student "Or your place my young Padawan" just as he said that the doors to the command center opened and in walked a clone and the admiral!

Anakin cleared his throat as he entered "Admiral, we'll split up our ships and maximize our defense area, I'll scout ahead for enemy activity" The Admiral raised one of his greying brows at the suggestions "Isn't that risky with the mystery weapon out there" the Admiral asked. "It might be" Anakin said as he looked down at Ahsoka "But I know you won't argue my orders" Ahsokas eyes fell to the floor in anger as Anakin walked by her "Come on snips".

Leo followed with Ahsoka in silence "Where were you back there" Ahsoka asked him "What?" He asked back "You just stood there" she implied on how he didn't even say anything in her defense "We were told to only speak when spoken too" Leo said repeating Anakins instructions.

"Oh well good for you to follow orders" Ahsoka belittled him.

"I was only-" "Master Plo need our help we have to go" Ahsoka started to bite of his head metaphorically as he tried to speak.

He glared at her with green eyes "This war Ahsoka, people are dying everyday this war goes on not just clones but friends too-" "Enough both of you" Anakin yelled back at them. "Now both of you go prep the _Twilight_ for take off and get my starfighter in there too" Anakon ordered them.

Both shot each other a mean glare then nodded "Yes master" both said at the same time and glared at one another again, turning around they headed to the hanger from earlier.

The _Twilight_ already had R2-D2 the droid whistled and beeped as it saw the two Younglings "Hey little guy" Ahsoka said as the droid wheeled up to her "Lets help the good Padawan get Skyguys ship in the _Twilight_" Arrtoo if it could would have nodded at her. While Leo gave her a annoyed look walked over to Anakins jedi starfighter the red and black paint job signified it as Skywalkers a pipe of starfuel was pouring into the ship.

As he detached the fuel pipe he dropped it on the floor as he looked over the ship. "So this a jedi starfighter... Not very safe" he said as he talked about it. Ahsoka had the twilight open its small hanger "Well sure, we don't all like to play it safe" Ahsoka snipped at him again "Play it safe!" He snapped back, he rolled his eyes as they loaded the ship into the large one.

By the time Anakin was in the hangar they didn't take a moment to spare on leaving the hanger and into space. "Set those new quadrants Arrtoo?" Anakin asked the droid spun around beeping as it went to interlock with the ships computer while Ahsoka sat next to him in the copilot a chair her face sullen. Leo sat in the navigators chair next to and behind Anakins. "Master..." Ahsoka said turning toward him, Leo couldn't help but adjust his head in on listening "I should tell you why I spoke up before.

"You don't have to explain anything" Anakin said back eyes still forward on were they were flying.

Ahsoka looked back to the floor in self pity, Leo gazed back at her but quickly returned to his duties on the nav computer. Anakin entered in the commands on the hyperspace module and the stars stretched out before them as the ship zoomed off into hyperspace.

Arbagato SYSTEM

The _Twilight_ exited hyperspace resuming causal flight into the Byth system the large red planets space now was covered with debris of Master Plos once proud fleet the entire fleet was decimated and now the rubble and debris floated aimlessly in space inside the _Twilight_ Ahsoka stood over Leo's chair not seeing the destroyed ships and metal flying through the voids of space. "Arrtoo set up the scanner modulate the scanners for incoming" she turned away from Leo's chair and said "Mystery weapon" with sarcasm tipping her words.

That's when Anakin said "No"!

Arrtoo turned its blue and white head back around "Arrtoo tune the scanners for life forms, highest sensitivity" Arrtoo gave a bloop and a beep of understand and went right to work. "Why would we can for life forms on an enemy weapon probably just filled with battle" Ahsoka saw the destroyed fleet hovering around the red world of Arbagato "Droids..." She gasped as she saw "The Arbagato System".

Leo turned around from his seat and gapped at it "But the council ordered us not to come here" Leo pointed out Anakin looked back at him locking his Icey blue eyes with Leo's lush green ones "Doing what the jedi council said that's one thing" he looked away from Leo then at Ahsoka who was standing on a chair "How we go about doing that, is another" his head turned away from Ahsoka but his eyes didn't "That's what I'm trying to teach you Ahsoka" he looked back at Leo "But we can't disobey orders" yelled standing fling his hands down.

Anakin turned back at him "Master Krell may have taught you to follow orders, but its time you learned" Anakin locked eyes with the boy "No lives should be lost so that more should live!"

"THATS WHAT I SAID BACK IN THE BRIEFING" Ahsoka screamed throwing her hands in the air as she took a seat in the copilot a chair"I know, but the way you said it was wrong" he imputed toward her.

She looked back at the control board then at Anakin "Hurry up, switch on the illuminators" Anakin ordered Ahsokas cheeks pushed up as she smiled.

"We haven't got much time before the fleet misses us" Leo said getting both master and student to look back as he sat back into his chair. The stared at one another then at Leo's back turned to them in the chair "General Krell put me under your command General Skywalker" he said in his seat as he didn't look back "So if your command is to find General Plo, than I will obey".

Ahsoka couldn't help but smile at Leo going against his own morals to help them, she turned back around to her post then still smiling. As the flew to the wreckage of the fleet Ahsoka worked on the scanners and groaned her smile fading "The scanners are practically useless, got anything on the emergency chancel Arrtoo" Ahsoka asked gazing at the droid in the back of the deck. Arrtoo made a wizzed at her with sounds of negativity "Now Ahsoka, we may find something you don't want to find" Anakin suggested fearing the worst.

"I know Master, but I have to believe" the Torgrutan said moral dropping.

"How do you know master Plo anyway?" He asked

"He's one of my oldest friends, it as. Master Plo who brought me to the temple where'd I belong"!

Anakin waited in silence for her to continue.

"Now he's lost so maybe, I could find him", she sighed as she looked like she was going to give up.

Anakins eyes filled with sorrow "I know how you feel".

"You do?" She asked he nodded as he looked into space "I was brought to the order by master Qui-Gon Jinn", that's when something clicked in Ahsokas head "Master Jinn... Died during the battle of..." She saw Anakins face grow hard as he remembered "Naboo".

He glared at the stars "I wasn't even a Padawan yet" he growled Rock turned back at him and asked "But I heard you destroyed the entire droid command ship" Anakin nodded "While I was flying back to Naboo I felt something".

He tightened his grip on the steering controls clenching them tight

"Like a knife had been carved into my heart...I couldn't help but feel it was my fault some how" silence only came after Anakin stopped talking. For over a minute but then Ahsoka tried to lighten the mood sensing her masters unhappiness "So since we shared who brought you to the temple" she asked.

Leo spun around trying to avoid the question "Nobody you'd know" he said trying to look busy "Oh c'mon" he sighed heavily "Alright, it was Master Ima-gun Di ya'know the Niktos Master".

"Hey I know that jedi" Anakin said as he flew "You do"? Leo asked "He cheats at pazak".

Ahsoka giggled covering her mouth "I know" Leo said as he sat hunched over in his chair "But he taught me almost everything, how to hold a lightsaber, use the force... He has been my friend for many years".

"Than why weren't you his Padawan, and not Crudy Krell" she hissed.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin stammered at her, at the rude comment on General Krell.

Leo sat back up When Arrtoo screamed form were he had been plugged into the ship. "Incoming transmission General" Leo said from his computer "It's... General Kenobi" Leo said back to the Knight "Busted" Anakin said as he opened the comm to Obi-wan. "Anakin where are you" Kenobi moaned as he saw his former pupil and crossed his armed "Oh master!" Anakin said as he tried to think of an excuse but nothing came to his mind.

"Oh? Hello Master we made a slight stop in the Arbagato system" he glanced at Ahsoka then back at his master.

"You had other orders" Kenobi specified.

"It was my idea Master Obi-wan" Ahsoka said trying to take the blame off her master.

"Oh I'm sure"!

Kenobi turned his holonet eyes back on Anakin "Well have you found any surviors?" He asked.

Anakins shook his head "No you were right the Separatists done want any witnesses" Anakin said remorseful of the possible truth.

"All the more for you to rejoin the defensive escorts" Obi-wan snapped at him "We need you Anakin, your going to miss the rondevu point with the fleet if you don't hurry.

Anakin replied with compliance "I know master, we're on our way" he said a he cut the transmission. "Im sorry Ahsoka" Anakin said as he saw how head broken his Padawan looked. The Twilight started to run around the broken fleet back toward there own fleet that was still intact, but Arrtoo twisted its metal input and looked back "What is it Arrtoo" Anakin asked?

The droid let out two sounds of conformation and then added more noise. "Sounds like there may be somebody out there trying to reach us on the emergency channel" Leo said as he looked at the monitor desk he sat at. Anakin and Ahsoka did to at the scanners all three watching intently.

"Can it be traced" Anakin asked.

Leo started to fiddle with the scanners "Dunno... Got it, lets go" he said As Artoo whistled in positive thoughts "Nice one little guy" Ahsoka said giving the droid a thumbs up at restoring there hope. The _Twilight_ flew back around into the destroyed ships wreckage field.

LATER

The three jedi and one droid had been searching "Are we still picking up that signal" Anakin asked.

"Yes" Ahsoka replied. "But why aren't we finding anybody"

"I don't know Ahsoka, I dunno" Anakin said back as the kept flying.

Leo looked over out the window at all the destruction "This looks just like the battle of Saresh" he whispered "You fought at the battle of Saresh" Ahsoka asked, Leo shook his head sadly "I lead the battle of Saresh... My first time in command our fleet was all but destroyed like this when we finally got on the ground I had never been so scared".

Anakin turned around in his seat away from those controls "But General Krell was said to have lead the battle" he asked Leo nodded "And it should... If I hadn't had him screaming in my ear ordering me to push forward to keep fighting... Than I would have died" Leo hissed as he clutched his chest as if grabbing his very aching heart on one of the wars bloodiest battles.

He looked at boy his fellow jedi "He is the Hero of Saresh... And I am proud to say that" Leo said turning back to his seat. Ahsoka turned back to as she looked at the scanners "He doesn't deserve a Padawan like Leo" she grumbled a of Krell Anakin shushed her quickly so Leo didn't hear.

While they resumed there search Ahsoka spoke into the emergency channel "This is Ahsoka Tano can anyone here me" she asked?

No response...

"Is there anyone out there come in, this is Ahsoka Tano?" She asked again.

Still no response of indication from the signal she looked back at the blue and white astro droid called R2D2 "Arrtoo see if you can try and boost the reception" Artoo nodded its little round head but nothing happened Ahsoka groaned falling back on her chair "Patience were trying to boost the power".

"Incoming transmission General" Leo said as he started to look it over "It's... Chancellor Palpatine?" He asked turning around as the small blue holo image of Palpatine appeared

"Anakin, the council is furious!" He said while Leo watched the Republics leader.

"Why have you left your post?"

Anakin answered right away without hesitation or stuttering"I decided we couldn't just give up on master Plo Koon"!

"A noble gesture Anakin, but the council fears your daring may put others in danger" Leo's green eyes shot toward the Chancellor and he raised a brow uncertain.

Anakin was silent "... Please listen to me Anakin" the Chancellor insisted "Return at once" it was more of a command then a request.

"Yes your excellency" Anakin responded.

The transmission was cut and the holo shut down. Leo sat back in his chair in silence "Something on your mind Leo?" Anakin asked sensing the boys concern. "Its nothing General, I'm fine" he answered.

"You sure".

Leo waited a few seconds weighing his options on what to say "I'm fine" he stammered. Anakin nodded seeing the boy didn't want to talk Anakin turned his head to Ahsoka.

"Time to go Ahsoka-" "We have to stay" She interrupted him shooting her eyes at him. "Ahsoka I want to believe Master Plo Koons alive-"

"I KNOW HE'S ALIVE" she yelled making Leo jump in his seat as Ahsoka grabbed the controls and took a hard turn to the right "Oh Crap!" Leo yelped as he fell out of his seat and started to roll across the floor with Arrtoo letting out a scream "Ahsoka!" Anakin shouted as he grabbed his seat trying to avoid what Leo had done. Leo's body rolled across the floor into the wall as Ahsoka flew the _Twilight_ dashed toward a new part of the wreckage felid. Leo tried to a stand leaning on the wall but Ahsoka made another hard turn causing him to fall and roll to the left he smashed into Arrtoo

"There they are" Ahsoka shouted standing up from the controls and pointing out the window at a loan pod with three people on it.

"Ready to cable" Anakin said as he saw them too. Leo was lying over a fallen Arrtoo "C'mon Leo" Ahsoka said as he tried to get up weakly instead Ahsoka grabbed his collar and dragged him to his feet. Only because his body was in front of the cable controls. "Fable ready Master" Ahsoka said as Leo fell to the ground again after GETTIG thrown twice and smashing into a droid. As the cable shot the pod Both Ahsoka first and Anakin second ran, into the _Twilights_ small hanger. The jedi Starfighter that belonged to Anakin was pushed into the corner on the far right side.

Ahsoka pushed the starfighter farther into the right to make way for the incoming pod, as it dropped into the hanger its passengers fell to the floor coughing clone and jedi alike. "C'mon hurry" Ahsoka saw master Plo, she dashed to his side as the masked alien master leaned up against the pods cracked window. "Are you okay Master Plo" she asked frantically as she grabbed hold of his arm gently she looked up at the cracked window to see a clone officer in the pod. "There's someone in the pod" she pointed out.

Anakin lifted his hand and ripped of the pod from the window with ease. The clone officer stumbled out of the pod coughing barely able to stand, Anakin caught him helping him into a sitting position with his brother clones while the ships medical droid entered.

"The pressured suits offer some protection, but they require a medical frigate for recovery" Anakin nodded at the droid as it added "I will stabilize them sir!"

Next to them Ahsoka tended Plo Koon Anakin walked over and kneeled down to the jedi master and general "Your men are safe now".

"Tell me" Koon asked as he looked up to see Anakins face.

"Were there any survivors" he asked?

"We..." Anakin stammered "Couldn't find anybody else" he said with remorse for no General ever wants to see his men die. "The hunters must have destroyed the rest..." Koon realized sadly.

"I'm sorry Master Plo" Ahsoka said as she wrapped her arms around the older alien he embraced her in the hug that meant more to Ahsoka then Koon. "Tell me General Skywalker didn't you have another apprentice with you?"

Back on the bridge Leo groaned on the floor when Anakin, Plo Koon and Ahsoka entered.

"We tracked the mystery weapon to this system that is when we found out it was an ion cannon" Plo said while Anakin took a seat, Ahsoka helped Leo to the co-pilots chair and asked "An ion cannon"? "Its a weapon used to neutralize all power on anything elegiacally...droids, tech, even ships... leaving them defenseless" Leo stammered as he slouched in his seat.

Soon the scanner started beeping radically. There's a massive vessel approaching" Anakins said as Ahsoka leaned in on her masters chair with one hand. Plo moved in quickly shutting off all cone told with his clawed hands "Shut down the power system before they detect us" he ordered the other three jedi didn't need a reminder as they too started shutting down all the controls. Soon the twilight came to a stop and began to drift in space. Arrtoo let out a beep and bloop while they floated "The droid!" Plo snapped Ahsoka took off at the droid and kneeled down behind it "Sorry little guy" she said as she switched R2-D2 from on to off. Leo stood letting Ahsoka regain control of the co-pilots chair.

He, Ahsoka, Plo Koon and Anakin all watched as the culprit to the deaths and destruction of Master Plo Koons fleet overhead "Whoa" Ahsoka gasped out of awe and fear "That is one but cruiser crusher" she gasped the ship looked like a giant shark gliding through the see looking for fresh fish to eat, and the four inside the proverbial fish were so silent. The giant ships belly flew over their ship its sheer size dwarfing there's a million to one. "Could you imagine if the Separatists had a fleet of these" Leo dared to guess?

"Just one has already caused so much death... I can't bare to think of an armada" Plo Koon whispered known first hand the damage it can cause.

The cruiser crusher was almost past them entirely they could see its massive engines on its read, Leo let out a sigh of relief seeing it pass "There coming baaaaaack" Anakin said sarcastically.

"Are all the systems shut down" Plo asked to them all, right on Q the medical droid entered from behind Leo was the first to see it as it said "Is there a problem sir"? "We forgot to shut off the medical droid" Ahsoka said stated the obvious "We have to get out of here" Leo barked!

"C'mon" Anakin agreed "We've got to get the power back on" he said as Ahsoka and Plo Koon started to reactivate the ship with Ahsoka constantly saying "I know I know!. "Is there anything I can do" the droid asked, Anakin turned back around "No that's fine, get back and tend to the others"!

"That is my primary function" the droid returned to the hangar with the clones. Leo looked around at what he should do at what he could do as the _Twilights_ engines roared back to life! "Arrtoo program the nava computer get ready to get ready to get us out of here" he called back to the shut down astro droid "You forgot; we turned him off" Ahsoka pointed out. "Leo get Arrtoo on!" Anakin barked.

Nothing happened...

"LEO THATS AN ORDER" Anakin yelled turning around to see Leo gone "What! Were's Leo?" Anakin asked.

Just then the four heard the sounds of another ships engines turning on "Oh no... Your starfighters!" Ahsoka said as inside the _Twilights_ hangar Leo had already strapped himself into the Delta-7b yellow and black starfighter. He shot out of the ships small hangar and out into the metal wreckage filled space "Padawan what are you doing?!" Anakin shouted into Leo's rist communicator tied underneath Leo's black bandaged hand. "Trying to buy you guys some time sir" Leo said back into the comm as he placed a head set on. "Your can't take on that ship alone" Ahsokas voice came from the communicator now. "I'm not, just get the information to the Council there all that matters" he argued with them as he flew back toward the ship.

Back in the bridge of the Twilight Plo Koon turned on Arryoo "Kotoua droid" he greeted it as it scanned him "Set a course to the nearest system" Plo ordered the droid then wanted to verify were "Anywhere" Anakin barked.

"NO! We aren't leaving without you Leo" Ahsoka yelled "JUST DO IT" he yelled back into the mike as Arrtoo started to plug in codes and orders to the navacomputer on the ship "Hurry" Anakin barked while the droid inputed more data.

The ion cannon opened fire and a giant purple wall of energy shot of its side and started to expand. Inside the Leo saw it coming as he flew toward the droid war ship and no way to dodge it he narrowed his eyes as he flew right at it and "LEO"! Ahsoka shouted as the ion cannons shot hit Leo's ship the communications on Anakins or should be said Leo's starfighter went dead with a static. "We have to go back" Ahsoka yelled "There's no time" Anakin yelled back as Arrtoo sounded that the hyperspace course had been routed just as the made the debri felid The ion cannons shot was right on there ships tail when Anakin punched they hyperdrive!

And than they were gone.

Back on the bridge of the mammoth ship Count Dooku and all the droids in the bridge could hear Grevious roar in anger as the jedi escaped with there lives and more "AAAAARRRRR Now the Republic will learn of our ion cannon" he growled as he turned to a very disappointed Count Dooku. The Sith Lord looked down at Grevious with disgust but not a word.

The droid waited for Dooku to speak even Grevious was silent "Your failure is most unfortunate, I'll have to discuss his with my master" the old man hissed as he turned from the bridge "Sir" a droid said from one of the red glowing consoles. "We were able to hit one of the enemy ships, but the other escaped" it said to Grevious who roared at the droid "Blow that ship out of the sky"!

"Yes sir" the droid said as Dooku turned away "Heeeey" the droid said "It's a jedi starfighter well it won't he for long" the droid laughed with its programmed sense of humor. "Belay that order" Dooku said as the giant ship flew over Skywalkers deactivated starship with Leo inside "I want to deal with this personally" Dooku growled.

REPUBLIC CRUISER _RESOLUTE _BYTHSYSTEM

The_ Twilight _finally docked into the ships hangar with the clones out Anakin and Wold walked down the ramp "Thanks again General for getting us out of there, a shame about Commander Rock" Wolf said as he looked back at Plo Koon leaving the ship behind them Ahsoka was outside the ship already trying to tune into Leo's communicator. "Leo... Come on Leo can you here me" she said into the comm still only static.

"Come Master Skywalker we must give our report to the council... An about Padawan rock" Ahsoka glanced over at Master Plo as he placed a hand on Anakins shoulder whole his masked eyes looked at Ahsoka.

The three jedi ran up to the briefing room, were the council was waiting "Skywalker!" Windu snapped on the holo table with Obi-wan, And Yoda seeing the other jedi "Good to see your alive Master Plo and as for you Skywalker-" "Wait just a moment" Obi-wan said holding up his hand "Were is Padawan Rock"?

"He stayed behind... We lost contact with him when his ship was hit with the ion cannon" Anakin stammered to the three jedi "Ion cannon?" Windu asked "Yes the mystery weapon is a giant ion cannon attached to a ship large enough and enough firepower to decimate our fleets".

The three masters on the council all looked at one another on what they should do next.

"SIR INCOMING TRANSMISSION" a clone yelled from across the room "Play it" Anakin said!

The three jedi on the holo vanished into "Dooku" Ahsoka hissed as a blue hologram of count Dooku appeared "Greetings jedi" he said to them "You have cost me dearly Skywalker" Dooku crossed his arms "And for that I to shall cost you" two droids brought up somebody behind Dooku in binders making them drop to ther knees. It was Leo!

Ahsoka and Anakin looked at one another "Yes... I have your Padawan" While Leo was on his knees he looked like he had been beaten and battered with droids blunt weapons. "For the price of this victory" Leo looked up at Dooku with tired eyes and gritted his teeth balling his hands into fists the boy lunged at Dooku "THIS CHILD SHALL SUFFER" Dooku shot his hand around Sith lighting shooting right into Leo.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA" Leo screamed in agony as the Sith burned him with lighting Dooku stopped enough for Leo to fall on his face right in front of Dooku and his friends. "It will not be quick" he shocked also again "HURRRAAA" Leo cried as he thrashed around while he as electrocuted, Dooku stopped once more "It will not he painless" than he resumed his torture than stopped again, Leo curled up on the floor of the holo table his body smoking, as flesh burned.

"AND IN THE END" Dookus fingers exploded in more lighting then the last few times making Leo cry in pain "GUUUAAAAAAARRRRHHHUU"

"THIS BOY SHALL DIE BECAUSE OF YOU SKYWALKER" The Sith Lord declared as Leo yelled while he thrashed in in front of the jedi and clones who all watched, Ahsoka shut her eyes looking away and tried to block out his screams she didn't even see as his hands formed into fists!


End file.
